Book of Revels 【中文版】
by yzak0808177
Summary: Written by Laryna6 and translated by yzak0808177
1. Chapter 1 Into the World

原作/Author：Laryna6

翻译/Translator：yzak0808177

校对/Proofreader：10000-Sasha

Also posted in f?kw=%E4%BE%DE%B9

尽管今天本应该有一场足球赛，吧台上的电视却依旧在播放新闻。第二次冲击后，足球依旧受到人们的热烈追捧，但现在它居然已被人抛在一边了。或许是出于同样的理由，世界才在劫难后立即陷入了战争：人们失去了太多。胜利遥遥无期，而复苏亦不可得。死亡之海已经淹没了超过百分之七十的土地，尽管人类在努力地减缓侵蚀的速度。曾经，海藻为世界制造大部分的氧气；曾经，海鲜是西班牙餐桌上的主宰：这些"曾经"已然逝去而无可挽回，就像无数逝去而无可挽回的人。生命发源之地已然荒芜。现在，人们已经不关心世界能否恢复：他们只在意世界还能维持多久。因此，他们才无论何时如野狗一般为抢夺残羹剩饭而互相厮杀。

"…部分SEELE的头目依旧在逃。SEELE已被确定为此起被伪装成陨石撞击的事件负责。在逃人员中包括被指称为组织最高领导者的劳伦斯•基尔，及执行机关GEHIRN长官碇源堂。碇源堂在混入葛城探险队中的SEELE人员引发冲击前回到其家中。联合国官员要求所有人密切留意此类人物的动向。"

那些混账。

"众所周知，一个以人类一体化为帜试图消灭全人类的阴谋已经被冬月教授英勇地揭露了。冬月教授在他从前的两名学生，碇源堂和及其妻子碇唯的邀请下加入了该组织。碇唯很可能已融入EVA，一种从"莉莉丝"的下身诞生的存在。根据这些信徒的教条，唯与EVA融合后将成为神。

目前碇博士并未携其子碇真嗣一起逃离。事实上，在调查中一些被发现的文件相当令人不安：它们披露了碇源堂意图将其子作为人祭引发所谓"第三次冲击"的计划。现在，冬月教授负责看护碇真嗣和葛城美里。美里小姐曾经被SEELE监禁以避免其泄露关于所谓'第二次冲击'的目击证言。"

屏幕中再一次出现了那为人熟知的画面：一个哭泣的小孩紧紧地抓着冬月的大衣。—唯真是个可恨的女人，把自己献给那个怪物，却在这样一个孩子的心中留下一生都无法磨灭的创伤—接着画面切换到十四岁的美里。她被联合国特别部队救出，眯眼看着多年不见的阳光。

"现在我们将来到SEELE研究组的第二次公开发布会现场，他们将发布关于SEELE及被称为"使徒"的异形的研究结果"

"这么说，一共有18个这样的东西？"叫嚷著的一堆记者中有一个问道。

"从SEELE的编号方式上看是这样。但是，他们的档案将人类称作"第十八使徒"，或者"李林"，一种淫邪女妖的名字。所以除非每个人都过着比我大为丰富多彩的性生活，否则…"发言者试图引发一些笑声，但气氛太过冻结。"他们把引发第二次冲击的存在称为亚当，尽管名为"莉莉丝"的存在，也就是所谓的"第二使徒"，才是人类的始祖。在神话中，莉莉丝是恶魔之母，因此如果我们把这两个颠倒一下就合理了。当然也有可能是SEELE颠倒了Adam和Lilith，不过我不能就此推测他们是撒旦崇拜者。

"先不管我们该怎么称呼这位在南极被发现的祖先。在SEELE接触到他之前，它已经生育了十四次。他们除了切下它身上的一部分用于EVA，还通过人类DNA授精，促使它孕育另一个存在。而正是这个存在的诞生带来了第二次冲击。"

很明显，这位发言人和观众一样对此感到恶心。

"好消息是，就我们所知，SEELE认为这位始祖的力量已经由于第二次冲击而大大减弱，因此他们不会继续使用它来制造更多的异形。但坏消息是，只要这个存在还处在他们的掌控下，理论上他们就可能继续制造。他们相信，只有让亚当的子孙和人类的始祖融合，他们才能到达所谓的什么极乐世界。因此，他们一定会尽力促使融合。更可怕的是，他们所创造这个的异形，不仅仅有人类的外形，而且还掌握了我们的语言。SEELE已经测定了它渗透和控制人类、电脑、甚至网络的能力。我们已经向联合国建议将所有电脑清空。当然，未接入网络的隔离系统依旧是安全的。

"SEELE的头目为了监控我们的搜查行动，除了收买了一批政府官员，还很可能利用了他们命名为"塔布里斯"的存在，即所谓"第十七使徒"，因此他们才能如此高超地避开了我们的搜索，甚至还成功地带走了那来自南极的存在和大量重要设备。我们尚未确定这是否属实。

人群开始骚动。

"SEELE之所以在他们的超级防御系统"MAGI"上投入了巨额资金，正是为了防止不被SEELE控制的十四个异形突破他们自己的防御机制，以确保第三次冲击按SEELE的预想进行。众所周知，SEELE标榜自己为保护人类不受使徒侵袭的救世主。而事实上，他们不过是在等待那些不受控制的异形被消灭，然后他们将运用自己创造的那一位异形去吸收我们，吸收世界上所有的生命，融合成为一个巨大的生命体，而地球将自此杳无生气。

"但是，那十四个"二代异形"依旧是对人类的威胁。SEELE认为，如果他们造成了第三次冲击，人类以及一切其他生命将会回归原始形态，而非汇合成单一巨大生命体。这十四个异形会寻找他们仍被SEELE控制的另一个始祖。联合国正在研究GEHIRN关于保卫人类始祖的计划，但若SEELE依旧在逃，而那些不受控制的异形比我们先找到他们…"

人类的末日。

"我们依旧在尝试检索所有的数据，并已经从在SEELE充斥着胡言乱语的理念和教条中找出那些有用的情报。目前我们首要的任务是找到SEELE的残党。我恳请各位记住，我们需要活捉他们。我理解你们，我也希望能和你们在一起。我的家人住在纽约。但是我们需要情报，我们需要他们的情报去拯救这个世界。"所以请不要私刑处死他们。

"我知道你们已经快听烦了，但我依旧要警告你们：保持绝对警惕，不仅对SEELE信徒，还有塔布里斯。它看上去完全无害，"若不是那不可能属于人类的灰色头发和皮肤，它简直像个小孩，"尽管幸运的是那些不受控制的异形更加容易对付，但现在我们却根本没有能对塔布里斯造成伤害的武器，甚至从卫星上用N2炸弹轰炸的成功率也不高。以后它越了解自己的实力，它就会变得越危险。根据SEELE的文件，这个名为塔布里斯的存在可以释放曾引起南极事件的能量波。不要激怒它。我再说一次，绝对不要激怒它。"

屏幕角落的图像被放大：眼睛深红，表情疏离—似乎这个生物不屑于表露情感，或者根本就未曾学会任何表情—婴儿本应会自然而然地微笑和模仿他人的表情。它穿着简单的白色罩衫，手腕上是塑料制的手环，身边围绕着一圈发光的力场—医院的装束，实验室的装束—实验的产物。

"恐怖的东西，"一个人说道，引起了周围大片的附和。

"如果运气好的话，塔布里斯可能已经自然死亡了：尽管它的DNA序列与人类非常相似，他们并非在这个世界上经历进化繁衍，因此他们并不适应地球上其他生命体的存在。这看起来是有点像魔兽世界的设定，但是根据SEELE所说，它的免疫系统较弱。因此他们即使有最好的抗生素、抗病毒药物和免疫增强剂，也不敢直接让它接触外部世界，而是计划将其限制在实验室里，并逐渐使它接触普通的病毒、细菌和过敏原。

"它对很多东西过敏，包括动物组织。它并非完全不能摄入肉类，而是必须先将其在LCL中分解后才能消化。但由于不像其他生物，人类被SEELE所说的A. 保护着，因此除非走投无路，否则它将不会吃我们。"

谢天谢地。

"SEELE似乎非常自信能控制它：我们倒希望这种自信是有根据的。但是，由于目前它仍受人类控制，因此我们依旧有可能把它从SEELE处夺走：我们正在研究如何以安全的方式处理它。目前我们将全神贯注于塔布里斯。因为其他的异形至少十年内不会苏醒，所以比起其他异形，SEELE的残党和塔布里斯才是我们眼前的危机。"

"没用提词机。"

"或许是小纸条，"一个老人发出一声嗤笑，"为了安抚群众。老套路。"自第二次冲击和战争以来屡试不爽。"不过至少现在总算所有人都有共同的目标了。"

"那不过是因为他们暂时还没来得及内讧，"一个茶色头发的独脚年轻男人低头看着他面前的酒。"联合国会谴责德国和日本，因为他们居然放任SEELE在他们眼皮底下活动。德国和日本可以反过来指责联合国被SEELE渗透得如此彻底。不管怎样，世界都会再次动荡。虽然跟我倒是没关系，"因为自己的腿已经被炸飞了，"但是战争将在几个月内开始，等着吧。而且两边肯定都会假惺惺地声称那是对SEELE的战争。"

人群中响起了比之前更忧愁的附和声。难民涌入这片国土，引起了地方独立斗争。西班牙政府希望能平稳事态，因此大力发动征兵，以让联合国带走所有精力旺盛的原住民和西班牙。矛盾已激化至如此地步：西蒙失去一条腿后退伍，沿着圣地亚哥大道(1)的废墟来到这里定居，却找到了许多只需要用上半身的奇怪工作：他外国人的特征使别人相信他和他的雇主并无任何种族偏见。自他从战场上回来，或说侥幸逃回来后，他的生活反而比以前更宽裕了，甚至比村庄里的职业理疗师赚得更多。他性格固执而顽强，失去一条腿更从未令他气馁。【(1)圣地亚哥大道： wiki/Way_of_St._James§ 没找到中文的百科】

"他们不会找到它的，"罗莎市长一边对他们说，一边摇动着她黑色如瀑布般的长发。"你们明白那人说什么了吗？那些红色的毒液对他们而言就像是母亲的乳汁一样，根本不可能有什么感冒病毒能飘到死亡之海里！他们只需要把它锁在一个箱子里然后把它用锚插进海底，那样除非它自己想露面，否则我们就不用指望能找到它了。就像其他的那些异形一样。末日来了。我不早就说过了？和海一样，一切都将变成血水。"

"亲爱的，我觉得你喝多了，"酒保对她说。

"开会，又是开会，那些法国人真懂得剥削我，知道我晚睡却不补偿我一点午睡的时间！这可是第一晚我不需要…"她的手机响了，"该死。再见，晚安，亲爱的。"

"好吧，看来我们只能从她那儿听到这么多了。"比起其他地方，宗教胜地受到了尤其多的搜查。山上一直到处都是可供隐匿的角落和山洞，再加上所有大道边上的城镇居民都已经习惯了在那里寻找失踪旅客，因此联合国正在呼吁他们的帮助。

搜查人员也没能睡午觉，而第二次冲击造成的永恒夏季使这些不能睡午觉的人更加痛苦—他们躲不过一天内最热的时候了，因此他们赶着提前完成了搜查。西蒙灵巧地走回了位于几座山后的家。那是一栋避暑别墅：像其他许多别墅一样，第二次冲击之后，它突然就失去了主人。

锁上门后，他换上鞋和藤制的护具(2)，打开电视看了一会儿新闻后才去睡觉。他抬起床垫，拧开一个看似平常的螺丝，举起一块黏着厚厚一层隔音材料的地板。【(2):cane pad，直译是藤垫，也可能误作crane pad起重机】

一切都在他身后重新合上时他并没有感到任何不妥。再走过两道障碍，准备开灯时，他发现那个孩子正在黑暗中看书。

这个在第二次冲击前就已参加联合国部队的，二十七岁的年轻人，微笑了。

2.

第二次冲击让这个世界真正感受到了战争：曾经，自命不凡的人们颐指气使，在千里之外贫穷的国家燃起战火，夺去千万平民的生命。如今，他们再不能安枕无忧—至少，第二次冲击令人类终于学会去更仁慈地对待自己的同胞。

西蒙已经看过了太多的孩子或仅仅六岁便被掠去沦为性奴，或遭受着由军阀和独裁者施加在他们身上的灾荒，或被训练成杀手，或被刽子手杀害。因此，若有人对他说："也许我们一起能永远结束战争？"他会立马要求加入。

那孩子似乎在看一本中文书。"其实你不需要关上灯。这里由一个独立的发电机供电，所以你不会被其他人发现的，"西蒙揉着这个小小的使徒灰白色的头发。他从书中抬起视线。"这里很安全。"这可是SEELE最重要的藏宝地，刚好适合放置最珍贵的宝物。"而且我不是告诉过你可以听听音乐吗？"

"我正在听。"那孩子眯着眼睛。而直到与扬声器近在咫尺，西蒙才终于隐约听到乐声。

"好吧，我也没打算让你调正常人听的音量，你只要自己听着舒服就行了。"看上去他没有在床上睡过：难道他已经长大而不需要睡眠，还是说他只是因为被转移到陌生的地方而紧张？"你吃药了吧？"塔布里斯点了点头，站起身，举起手臂。由于要这样抱起他有些难，西蒙俯下身体。这个使徒是个可爱的小东西，而他要去接触少量外部世界的污染物，例如冲凉前在身体上覆上一层尘埃。

这个小洞穴在它顶上的庄园毁于火灾前曾被用于举行宗教仪式。它已经经历了多次扩建和翻新，SEELE还在庄园的遗址上建了一座平淡无奇的当代建筑。由于储存着大量易腐品，这里有一个巨大的冷藏箱，还有一个用于净化的浴缸。

"来，向我保证你不会在浴缸里睡着，"西蒙一边拧开水龙头放出热水，一边对那个男孩说。尽管塔布里斯曾经保证过，但无论如何他毕竟还是只个小男孩。

"我保证，"塔布里斯开始往回走。

"你去哪？"

"把音乐开上。"

哦？这可真稀罕。以往塔布里斯一进浴缸就只会坐在那儿，闭着眼微笑，直到水凉了或是别人让他出来。西蒙知道热水浴令人沉醉，但是也不至于像他那样，全身上下似乎没有一处是绷紧的。只有这时，那个男孩才没有在看着或做些什么。虽然一般若必要时他也会安静地坐着，但依旧会看着别人，或是若有所思。西蒙靠在墙上，将他抱起，再让他的脚趾浸入热水中。这令小小的使徒高兴地嗯了一声。他很轻，或说几乎没有重量。若不是他能浮起来，西蒙才不敢让他单独呆着这么深的浴缸中，。

"温度合适吗？"

塔布里斯显然很满意：他微笑着，扭动着他的小脚趾头，似乎在请求他把自己放进水中。

西蒙顺从地将他放入水中，尽管看上去像把他推进去一样。塔布里斯保持漂浮在固定的高度，像是出于习惯，又或许是在进行一种奇特的宗教仪式？他盘腿坐在浴缸中，只有脖子以上露出水面，舒服地发出"嗯~"的声音。闭着眼睛，歪着头，他的思维似乎只剩此刻的舒适感。

西蒙陷入了思考，"对了，你喜欢在泡在海里吗？我猜你得出来看看。"正好有些洞穴只有水下入口。

男孩半睁开眼睛，"无论气温怎么变化，水是不是都这么暖呢？虽然有通风口，但是我不被允许用太多力量，所以从水面游过来还是要耗些时间…"那的确是个问题，"真奇怪，这水是清的。"他在水下摆动着手，惊奇地对西蒙说，"真好玩。它是透明的。"

"你在海里待过吗？"

"没有，不过我大概知道，比如海水不像这样，尽管有些人不喜欢海。还有，我喜欢高温。"他本想要更高温的水，但是不愿意看到别人因自己而烫伤。

西蒙好奇地看着他，"你在给自己充电吗？你不是有无尽的能源机关吗？"尽管若塔布里斯是从热水而非阳光中获取能量的话，他对热水的迷恋就解释得通了，但事实并非如此。"待在热水里很舒服。"塔布里斯看上去有些困惑。"劳伦兹，"他们的劳伦兹陛下，或称基尔议长，"他觉得这有点像人们试图回归母亲的子宫，回到与他人联结，不为痛苦与冲突所折磨的时候。或许真有点像？子宫是人类成长的理想场所。当然我并不像婴儿必须在子宫里一样必须待在水里，我只是喜欢而已，"他调整姿势，坐在浴缸里晃荡着双脚。"但是我也喜欢风。风有更多声音。"

"我知道。"塔布里斯曾经告诉过西蒙，他喜欢外出时听风吹进管道的声音。

"明天会有人来教我怎么化装，那之后再冲凉可能会洗掉它，所以现在我想泡个超长的澡。"比起惋惜此后无法享受洗澡的乐趣，他更期待到外面去，即使只是去下一个藏身处也好。"我在网上看了很多资料和视频，但是那跟自己实践不一样，而且我的颜色很独特，所以必须想办法遮掩它们。它是一门艺术。尽管不像歌一样可以滋润心灵，但是这是李林与他人沟通，向他人展示自己的方式。"

"所以你想学化装之类的东西？"好吧，他还处在认为化装很有趣的年龄，这让西蒙想起了少数民族出战前脸上涂抹的油彩和万圣节上的油彩化装。

小小的使徒对着他灿烂地笑了，令他也不自觉地微笑。"李林总是如此孤独。他们的生命是多么的痛苦？但只要我留在这里，你便感受到有人在等待你，而暂时忘记你与生俱来的痛苦，即使很快你将因我离开而在此陷入孤独。我为带走你的痛苦而来，这样你再也不会孤独，再也不必回归人类初始的孤独。但是我应该现在就开始，对吗？即使我的离去必将使人类再次感受到痛苦，为了感谢他们接纳我，我也应当在此时此刻令他们幸福。如果我能够到外面去，我就能遇到更多的人，使他们的生活多少不那么痛苦。"即使他迟早又将离他的新朋友而去。李林的生命总是萦绕着悲痛，他们总会失去每一个相逢的人，总会归于孑然一身，而不得不重新寻找同伴。

"这只是你的想法，对吧？"让这个幼小的使徒与他人自由接触并不安全，光想想他都不自觉地检查了一下佩枪，更别提要是那些人找到他，这个纯洁的孩子将发现，整个世界都将他看做怪物—儿童天性残忍，而大人更甚。"你真可爱，"但是任何想要伤害他的人都必先踏过西蒙的尸体。这男孩终将脱离他的监管，而他将再无法控制事态，但是…谢天谢地。"你需要先在这几年加强免疫系统，好吗？"

塔布里斯点了点头，安心地笑了。"别担心。我不会死，不会让你们感受到孤独。"

作者的话：

说话方式：即使人们知道塔布里斯是使徒，他们所看见的是一个孩子，因此他们以对待孩子的方式和他说话。这便是为什么他语气中的拘谨会时不时变化。由于塔布里斯阅读的书籍来自多种语言，而它们又处在不断的演变中，因此他的语言可以被分为许多类，包括科学术语与非正式用语、美式与英式…他既看到报告中的正式措辞，又能感受到别人与他对话的方式。由于他已经在那里待了很长时间，因此大体来说，他模仿西蒙对他说话的方式，而非研究室中的人们说话的方式。

我正在考虑如何让他将想法传递给真嗣。由于他说的"歌真是好东西，歌可以滋润心灵"以及"玻璃般纤细的心"，我想他对歌的喜爱会逐渐令他"随意"的说话方式逐渐变得诗意。因此他只能简化那些人们无法理解的信息，然而要是他逐渐拥有"表现欲"…

他那些动画中似乎随口说出的台词可以归结为一句话："生命是痛苦的，因为你们命中注定会孤独，你们能做的事情只有暂时忘却它，带着对幸福的渴望继续前行。"他并不认为对于真嗣来说，成为他的朋友之后立刻死去很残酷，因为受SEELE的影响，他明白那是生命的必然。就像真嗣的经历一样，李林间的每段关系都将以痛苦结束。归结起来就是："人生一无是处，你会死，你爱的人也会死，所以尽早习惯它，别停止往前走。"李林需要未来，因为他们要为幸福奋斗，尽管他们生于痛苦。薰说他并不像人类一样需要未来，因为他此时已经能幸福，而若人类灭绝，千万年追逐幸福的奋斗将化为乌有。

但是，本文中的薰更加年幼。他认为显然痛苦是一件坏事，而人们希望他来从痛苦中拯救人类，因此他必须这么做。有趣的是，他将逐渐理解人类从心碎和悲伤中挣扎着重新站起，然后以痛苦浇灌艺术，从磨难中学会关怀他人；他将最终明白，人类的补完，个体的崩坏和磨难的消失并非人类的福祉。尽管那将带来阻扰、死亡和失败，历经艰险而最终战胜痛苦才是他们长久以来所期望并为之奋斗的。补完，那是向痛苦和孤独举起的白旗，标志着他们已经放弃了所有的努力。

人类总是习惯了在悲痛与苦难中越过他人的尸体前行。因此真嗣并不期望补完成为人类理想生存模式而杀死了他。真嗣体现了这样一种生命哲学：人类值得为了独立与发展牺牲，值得为之承受战争、死亡与痛苦。薰诞生的目的就是要实现SEELE一厢情愿的"人类共同理想"。然而，他并没有以补完终结人类，而是为真嗣而死，给人类留下了未来。

我们可以想象到，如果每个人都提早知道补完发生的可能，初号机和真嗣的重要性，乃至地球的死亡，EVA的情节将会大大改变。这令我想起在X战记里，地之龙试图拯救这颗行星，而天之龙试图拯救人类。成神比可见的未来更重要？在本文中，这带来旷日持久的公开争论。例如说，毁灭莉莉丝就等于毁灭人类，那谁负责保护她？难道SEELE不会拥有和仇人一样多的信徒吗？还有一类人认为第二次冲击是错误的，然而地球已被破坏至如此地步，因此在现有的选择中，补完算是最不坏的？真嗣和塔布里斯中谁是上帝之子，谁是逆神者？(Christ child and who's the Anti-Christ)?他们都是救世主与毁灭者的共同体。

这可有点像凯恩的遗产(1)。【(1)： . §


	2. Chapter 2 First Day of School

"冬月…真嗣，"老师接着念道。

"在，"他不情愿地喃喃。当然，在这个为未来驾驶员设置的学校里，除了那些与世隔绝的人，每个人都已经认出他了。没错，现在每个人都知道这是活生生的碇真嗣；都知道他之所以成为了驾驶员是因为他的妈妈为了成神而让自己与人类始祖融合，甚至想要毁灭世界；都知道真正的亚当，即莉莉丝已经融合进了一台战斗机器。

相比之下，至少明日香神志不清的妈妈只不过是想杀人，而不是屠杀。

不能逃，不能逃…

在明日香妈妈的惨剧发生后，联合国已经严格禁止那些想要让自己孩子拥有此等荣光（或希望自己的崇高牺牲被后世铭记）的人们接触EVA。然而，在赤木直子完成MAGI后自愿牺牲时，却没人在意她，只因为她曾明知故犯地为GEHIRN服务。可是她女儿的同步率却远远逊色于真嗣第一次放弃抵抗，进入初号机时的数值。由此人们发现，最终审判后出生的孩子都被放射性尘埃污染了。

只是靠近使徒近了一点。只是一点。除了父母在SEELE供职的孩子，比如真嗣、明日香，还有那些在错误时间出现在错误地点的不幸的人们。被污染得越严重，同步率就越突出。正因此，他的姐姐美里才能坐上EVA：她曾身处原爆点。

葛城美里（她不允许任何人为那场浩劫责备这个姓氏）在被释放时并未成年，但她依旧坚持要被当做军人接受适格者的训练。她要为她的父亲报仇雪恨（尽管为了让真嗣减轻对碇源渡的厌恶，她一度向真嗣坦白自己曾经讨厌父亲），毁灭一切将引起第三次冲击的事物：SEELE，亚当，塔布里斯。

他的养父是一个从内部击碎阴谋的英雄。他的姐姐是一个运用零号机的A. 在前线冲锋的英雄：她打败了叛军，在计算机天才赤木律子和她的男友，特别调查官加持良治的协力下与塔布里斯战斗，在追踪SEELE余党和塔布里斯上取得了惊人成果。市面上已经有以他们为题材的电影和动画。

但在过去的两年里，美里和零号机的同步率一直停留在零。而据预测，就在今年，异形将袭击第三新东京市—各国合力下建成，保存着亚当和莉莉丝的人类大本营。

真嗣睡梦中都能背出那句口号："我们要活下去"。他听得太多了。

最终，碇真嗣出现了！巴比伦的娼妓(1)，与因其群氓式的阴谋及身后的大量SEELE的新皈依者而臭名昭著的SEELE的恶龙(2)结合诞下之子。他，人类的救星（除非他背叛了全人类）或是逆神者，整个世界都将支持他反对真正的救世主(3)，塔布里斯。

【(1)巴比伦的娼妓： p/1873320192 这是比较清晰的解释。值得注意的是，在圣经中她是Abomination的母亲，即作者用于形容本文中使徒所用的词）。(2)恶龙：原文是Dragon，西方文化中的龙和东亚文化中的有很大差别，大概特征是非常凶残，不会飞，有翅膀，守着财宝或城堡，blablabla，详见： zh/%E9%BE%99_(%E8%A5%BF%E6%96%B9)。(3)救世主：原文messiah，圣经中的救世主，详见： wiki/%E5%BD%8C%E8%B3%BD%E4%BA%9E】】

因此，他们理所当然会目不转睛地盯着他。他更想逃了。

上课铃才响了五分钟，但他已经知道自己必定会一回家就扑倒在爸爸(1)面前苦苦哀求，"求你了，为什么我不能在家上学？我想在家上学！我说，难道我现在不是更加容易被暗杀了吗？"如果他真的是一个那么重要的驾驶员，那为什么他还必须得被迫待在那里？

【(1)爸爸：本文中真嗣被冬月收养，作者使用Dad来称呼冬月，Father来称呼碇源堂】

若他睁大眼睛，他的爸爸会开始喃喃自语并动摇。美里把它们称为"唯的眼睛"，因为爸爸会为自己坐视唯被源堂娶走，并最终沦为邪教徒而自责。

这就是美里在这里的原因。尽管她，良治，他们的养女明日香，以及律子会给真嗣开一个"上学第一天庆祝会"。但到时，明日香肯定会告诉他们学校里他的一切事情。

在经历了长期的辨认及躲避各类疯子的训练后，他对这些人的视线感到毛骨悚然。他是一个公众人物，因此人们关注他，但这意味着在他们之中有人想要杀死他，可能用枪，或是刀，或是其他更奇怪的武器。

不能逃。不能逃。不能躲在美里后面让她去揍他们。就算她喜欢揍人也…

更尴尬的是至少在训练场里，他的格斗术比美里更好，因为他训练的时间更长。但如果对手是明日香，那他就会当场石化，像平时一样。

那感觉，就像真嗣在放学后回到家尴尬地干坐着，听着美里对他说，"看？也没那么坏对吧？"而同时看着她和其他人却为明日香生动形象的真嗣模仿秀捧腹大笑。

"冬月…丽？"

"在"丽平静地回答。

这是他妈妈的克隆体。他的父亲和SEELE曾经试图通过生物工程制造一个驾驶员。真嗣和他的爸爸既不知道也不想知道他们是否曾经试图自建一个EVA，或是给塔布里斯搞一个交配对象。美里夺回了五岁的她。尽管若不是她的头发、眼睛和非常明显的非人类特点，丽几乎像是真嗣的双胞胎妹妹，但这并不能让真嗣直面他的出身。

跟她做朋友，美里说。亚当只有一个与其说是触手不如说是尾巴的东西，所以能有多可怕？（1）【(1)译者注：我真心没看懂这句：Adam only has one tentacle that's really more of a tail, so how bad can it be, she says.）

幸运的是，出于她和其他所有人的健康考虑，丽五年里大部分时间待在实验室里，由律子负责。至少现在真嗣知道自己不是唯一一个被丽吓着的人：她和人类正在讨伐的生物可是同一种东西。人们想要再找一个适任者吗？想要用这个塔布里斯 (2)来代替美里做零号机的适任者吗？并非如此。世界期待他去挑起重担。至于丽嘛，略知内情的人都赌她会成为反派：比如说她潜伏已久，或最终会进化成完全形态的异形，或某天突然被洗脑，身体内部开始重构基因序列或思维…诸如此类。【(2)译者注：直译即塔布里斯第二，但 多用于各种武器/装备/总之是无机物上】

其实倒也不是大家都那么信赖他。他只是最不坏的选择罢了。这相当令人灰心丧气，即使明日香觉得他很享受众人的注目而对他嗤之以鼻。不管怎么说，她可是美里的养女，她本应和碇源堂的儿子展开一场史诗般壮绝的正邪决斗—劳伦斯基尔并没有下一代，那个未出生的孩子真是太幸运了。

幸运的混蛋。

为什么当初没人发现他妈妈成神的想法呢？她可给他命名为真嗣—真正的神？紧随着最终审判诞生？

不能逃，不能敲晕自己…

坚持到第二节课。至少给我坚持到第二节课。因为那之前明日香一定会紧紧地跟着他。或者他可以去一趟洗手间。她该已经对自己的成果洋洋得意了，或是没有时间嘲笑他的不安或者注意到他第二节课后溜走了。

不管怎么说，这可是他上学的第一天。坚持两节课已经不得了了，对吧？

真的不能逃，但是…去他的，我马上就要走。

特别监察官加持坐在办公室里。他心里很明了肺癌将来不及剥夺他的生命，因此肆无忌惮地一支接一支地抽烟。电话突然响了，追踪装置显示来自一个公用电话。

"喂？"他谨慎地回答。

"把我从这里弄出来，不然我就叫那些美里的死忠趁你和两个女人做爱而分心时放心去偷她的脏衣服。"

"马上来，"加持挂掉电话，把位置信息从电脑调到智能手机上去。啊啊，小真嗣觉得他还没长大是吧。

坐在敞篷汽车里，看着地下空洞的景色向后掠去，加持观察着真嗣，"喂喂，那表情是怎么回事？"

"我逃跑了。"

"你可突破了一个安全设施，不赖啊，来击个掌，"加持向真嗣举起那只没烟灰的手。

"抓住方向盘！"真嗣大喊着，一把抓住方向盘。

"听着，"加持看着真嗣有惊无险地躲过了最后一个安保机器人（他们两人都需要经常练习，即使在美里工作的城市里任何驾驶课程都是鸡肋），"我知道我的工作跟偏执狂一样，而美里也让上次那个本来慈祥可爱，却突然亮出枪来的老婆婆弄得太过谨慎和保护欲过剩了。但如果你死了，我们就会陷入大麻烦。你稍微想象一下那些试图杀你的人。他们可是一大堆人，而且还是一大堆受过训练的敌人。"这个学校里没有一个孩子不会射击：根据马尔杜克报告，他们都被征召入伍，归于联合国名下，未来将可能成为人类的守护者。"除非我在调查他们背景的时候不慎放过了一些漏网之鱼，你的同学们肯定都希望能够穿越时间回去干掉你的父母(3)。你要慢慢适应，试着交些朋友，让他们能了解你。"

【(3)：即他的同学都坚定地反对SEELE】

"了解我？这么一个一无是处的丑小鸭！"

加持打了个弯，避开一只珍稀的水鸟—因为LCL，所有的迁徙水鸟都濒临灭绝。生物可以在地下空洞避难，却无法在那里漫游。"刚刚你那下，感觉到没？那就是训练的功劳。"

"是坐美里车的功劳吧。"

"我就是说这个。"加持向后靠着，"你看，我们都知道这跟学校没关系。尽管如果你松懈了自我防备，那就真是学校的问题了。"他们不能让真嗣受到任何有碍行动的伤害。"你可以慢慢试着融入班里的氛围，如果明日香显得不以为然，那只是因为她觉得我，美里还有律子把她当成了托管阿姨。你应该多关心你的同学，这样就不用想那些异形了。对了，好消息是，律子和教授重新检验了他们的计算结果，然后发现…"

警报响起。

大地震动。

警报停止。

"…第一个异形一出现就可以用N2炸飞，它还挺弱的。"加持接着说道。

"来，帮我把车右边抬起来。我们可以赶在明日香前面回到NERV，然后跟她说我们太晚才锁定袭击发生的日期，所以不能给她在指挥室里提供一个观景席。"

"明日香会发狂的。"

"不，只要稍微跟她暗示一下那是个借口，以及我之所以去接你是因为担心美里的弟弟。"

"所以你拿我作旷工的借口了？"

"正是如此。明天也一样，我会在那些人收拾干净现场之前带你去看使徒的遗骸，"工作人员将会彻底底分析它，而以防万一残骸依旧会从第三新东京市被运往其他实验室。"这样你就知道那些异形也不是那么难对付。来吧，我们没赶上现场直播，但还是能看看慢速重播的。"


	3. Chapter 3 Enemies Are Not Very Friendly

第三章

在地方部队的协助下，联合国突击队进入喜马拉雅山区，向藏匿在修道院外观下的SEELE要塞潜行。这时，他们听到一个声音，

"睡吧"

塔布里斯放心地微笑了。这次进展十分顺利，没人掉落得特别远，或是能撑着对他开火，更没有人因为无法瞄准甚至无法拿稳枪而击中他们自己人。他缓缓降落在地面上。

他曾目睹过这样不幸的事故，当时他感到十分难过，以至于去治愈伤者，叫醒他，对他道歉。听劳伦斯说，那个可怜的士兵在此后的几个月都被关在联合国的实验室里，为了防止所谓"生化污染"。他更加不愿意重蹈覆辙了。

至少塔布里斯明白了，在他第一次训练时，他应该用A. 停下子弹，而不是弹开它们。要是有李林因此受伤了怎么办？

李林这么脆弱，却依旧为他担忧。守卫部队的长官曾经执着地请求塔布里斯放手让自己解决这种小部队。那可不行，要是他们受伤了怎么办？不，或许比受伤更糟糕：如果塔布里斯及时赶到，那伤还能治。但如果李林死了呢？当生命的烛光熄灭，即使躯体复活，原本的灵魂也无法回归。

为他担心—李林是多么地善良：总体来说，李林非常善良，因为他们经历了如此之多的痛苦，所以熟知痛苦的滋味，而不愿再让他人经历痛楚。但塔布里斯也不愿让他们承受苦痛。

他们的A. 保护着他们的意识。塔布里斯曾经向一位医生请教关于人体结构和机能的知识，以期找到在不伤害李林的前提下让他们停止争斗的方法。他成功了：不需要动用ATF将他们敲到冷静下来为止再扔到一边去，只要巧妙地敲晕他们就行了。李林的固执会拖延大量时间，而其他的李林便可趁机接近SEELE的所在，甚至伤害他们。

塔布里斯真心希望李林可以停止互相伤害。他们随时随地都如此容易被外界伤害，那么为什么还要给自己施加多一些苦痛？

那些承受苦痛的人—被人们称作SEELE的人，或是被断定为SEELE的人—A. 让他们无法自证。明明李林已然如此隔绝和痛苦，为何他们还要用冷漠的措辞激起伤痛的情绪？

SEELE曾经伤害了塔布里斯的生父，亚当。但当李林们深陷永恒之痛时，塔布里斯无法再苛责他们。他们本不该伤害亚当，但李林总是在厄运中轮回。或许这是唯一一种能停止他们的痛苦的方法？

他必须将那些士兵翻过来才通过徽章认出了指挥官。这比把他们敲晕要难多了，因为他必须活动自己的胳膊，用自己的腿来支撑自己。这既是为了锻炼，也是为了直接感受到他们的移动，以确保自己不会太用力而伤到他们，甚至把他们推下陡坡。他的身体与李林大体类似，因此他必须运动。为了争取外出，他曾保证不会过分依赖A. （不过当然，他必须随时随地展开它，以免自己受伤），以及不会在总部受到袭击时睡着—当塔布里斯说他肯定会因为太担心而睡不着时，医生终于屈服了。

指挥官已经找到，其他人也相当安全。塔布里斯满意地低哼了一声，向四周张望着，寻找一根木棍。

李林拒绝他人的方式非常奇怪。塔布里斯觉得，比起被各种武器或是棍子殴打，肢体直接碰触的感觉要好多了。但既然李林有自己的偏好，他也不愿困扰他们，因此他乐意花点时间找一根棍子。或许他本就应该直接用棍子敲他们。他挑了一根结实而不尖锐，无需再加打磨的棍子。

找到一根合适的棍子后，塔布里斯蹲在一块石头上，身体前倾，远远地用棍子轻轻戳指挥官。几下之后，他可以确定对方已经醒了。"你最近一定睡眠不足。可我不能让你在这么冷的地方躺着，不过我该悄悄地把你送回基地，那样你就可以好好休息一下，而其他李林也可以放心了。"到此阶段，联合国已经通过许多过往案例确定塔布里斯没有侵蚀他们。指挥官假装自己还没醒，尽管塔布里斯知道李林心知肚明："我能听见你的心跳，所以我知道你醒了。"他不厌其烦地告诉他们，否则他们会担心自己在使用读心术或是侵蚀他们的身体。"你是想叫醒其他人然后你们自己回去呢，还是…"

他顿住了，转向北方。"我真希望你们李林别做这种事。"火箭从远处呼啸而来，但塔布里斯听到声音后立马展开A. 保护他自己，以及那些沉睡的李林。

火箭弹撞上A. 后爆炸了，却未能伤及他一分一毫。这时一双手绕上他的脖子，然后紧紧地掐住它。那李林把他推倒在地上，以利用体重往塔布里斯的脖子上施力。但他开心地微笑了，因为至少现在，李林愿意碰触他了。就算他们不过是在试图杀死他，但这不正意味着李林对塔布里斯的感情并非仅有恐惧了吗？

毫无疑问，这名军官会更想用枪或是刀，但塔布里斯提前没收了它们。他只留下了指挥官的配枪—为了防止他们被其他人找到之前撞上老虎—而将其他枪砸毁并扔进别的山谷。李林明明清楚武器无法击破A. ，但依旧迷恋武器带来的安全感，而且会为了微乎其微的可能性更积极地在塔布里斯身上浪费子弹。

李林突然感受到皮肤表面A. 的力量，原本柔软的器官此时变得十分坚硬，他迷惑地蹙眉。

塔布里斯觉得有些过意不去，因为李林肯定误认为他的微笑是出于嘲讽，而那并非他的本意。李林完全无法互相理解，还会因此而受伤，实在令人伤感。"我是为你们的勇气微笑，不是想…"塔布里斯的思维突然停滞了。他看到李林站起身，拎起他，扭住他的手尽全力把他按倒在那块他曾蹲过的岩石上。

他下意识地发出疑问的声音，因为他从未有过这样的体验，但随即他被逗笑了：被别人抓着，在空中甩得几乎飞起来？他喜欢这样！

李林重复了几次后才明白这无济于事。当他终于把塔布里斯头着地摔在地上时，使徒迅速坐起来，轻轻鼓掌，用快活的红色眼睛仰视着对方。"这真好玩！谢谢，李林先生。"他已经在徽章上看到了对方的姓名，但似乎装作没看见会让这个李林情绪稳定一些。还有，要是他询问之前打过交道那些人现在怎样了，他们估计就有大麻烦了。因此他仅仅默默记住他们的名字，并祈祷他们能够活到应许之日。"我喜欢被人抓起来，但是刚才真新鲜，那种速度感觉很刺激。"他站起身来，原地转圈以表达自己的兴奋。"我希望这不会让李林受伤，因为要是那样，他们就不愿意在家里跟我玩这个了。"

啊。李林开始找枪了—尽管使徒试图向他表达自己的愉快而非愤怒，试图安抚这个士兵，告诉他无须战斗。他盯着对方，把头歪向一边，目光移向那支枪，无言地询问对方的意图。

真希望李林能搞清楚，跟他战斗根本无济于事。这能省去多少麻烦啊。不过，他们可真为第二次冲击中死去的人们感到愤怒啊。

"你…怪物…"李林叫嚷着，依旧试图伤及他。如果没有武器，那就徒手上阵。如果徒手或石头都不管用，那就用言语。

"如果我真是个怪物，那你这样说我也不会伤心，"塔布里斯解释道，"不过没关系，我没觉得伤心。"他皱着眉头，决定阐述一下他的意思，因为李林生气的时候总是误解别人。"这不意味着我就是个怪物，我只是不会像李林一样总是感受到孤独的疼痛感，所以，即使被某个本可能成为朋友的人排斥了，我也不会觉得伤心。有一个守卫曾告诉我说，李林不会与他们厌恶的人交朋友，但我觉得那是一种倒退。在敌意与痛苦中消耗生命的李林最需要朋友。"他决定不预告当补完来临时，李林就会发现塔布里斯并不是邪恶的，因此他们不需要为保护其他的李林而与他战斗，他们将成为朋友。"不管怎样，你应该回去，因为这里很冷。虽然现在还没下雪，"这令他有些失望：要不是这永恒的夏日，现在本应开始下雪了，"但对于李林来说还是很冷，而且即使穿你这么厚，不持续运动的话也不行。"李林依旧用枪指着塔布里斯，试图思考话中的涵义。

"你觉得当我用我的灵魂之光来挡住火箭弹时，它就会远离我，因此你就能伤到我？灵魂之光是…光，"而光是一种辐射，"但也并不是普通的光。那是我的灵魂，我的意志。我不想被伤害，因为还有其他李林在指望我去保护他们，并带给他们幸福。因此，没人能伤害我，除非有时我自己愿意，比如要采血样时。伤害我并不会让你觉得更好受。杀人只会让你们李林感到更加孤独。"塔布里斯看着他。出于礼貌，他没有试图侵蚀他来获取他此刻的情绪，而仅仅只是看着他的眼睛，听着他的心跳。"我随时都监听着这里的每一座山，所以我不会因你而分神，以至于忽略了其他绕过我去袭击我那里的人。我知道你不会放弃的，因为你们那边的李林就像我们这边一样地渴望停止伤痛，而你们还觉得杀了我们就可以…"

"闭嘴！"那个男人狂怒地向他吼着，持枪的手甚至开始颤抖，过了一会儿才勉强控制住自己。"你居然自认为多么高人一等，无可战胜：你不是什么使徒，你只是个异形！"

使徒意味着使者，所以他是使徒。而异形为人憎恶，而这个李林也的确憎恶着他。但强调这些不会有任何用处。"高人一等"的涵义太过丰富，若是太过纠缠于此他们只会无穷无尽地争辩下去。"无可战胜意味着不可能被打败，不可能失败，但我经常失败，所以我绝对不是无可战胜的。我不想李林讨厌我，我也不希望看到那么多的李林因我的诞生而死去。我希望我们能成为朋友。但我什么也不能挽回。"现在还不能：只有补完和真神的诞生，才能挽回所有的灵魂，而塔布里斯不过是一个幼小的生命之种。"不过，我也想试试，所以如果你真的不想帮我或是跟我来，你还是回家吧？"塔布里斯带着期望问道。

他身上穿着简单的白色长裤和一件长袖上装，一条厚厚的锦缎绕在腰部（李林只有让当他穿得看上去就很暖时心里才踏实）。他向前轻快地蹦了两步，完全没理会衣服上的灰尘。"我想跟你谈谈，那么，""如果你保证会回去，我就让他们很快就醒来，不然的话我就会让他们整天都睡着，这样你们就得忙着搬他们而没法再袭击我们了。"或者塔布里斯也可以敲晕这个军官之后，直接把他们全部弄回他们的基地，这样就能保护熟睡的他们了。这让那些不相信他拥有灵魂之光力量的李林感到恐惧，尤其是当他漂浮在半空中时。"不过，我不能在外面待到太晚，不然他们会担心的。"特别是那些照顾塔布里斯的人可不希望他和一群想要杀掉自己的人谈话。"虽然我也不需要睡觉。特别是最迟明天Eva就会到这里了。"

他感受到对方的困惑：为何塔布里斯会知道这件事？

塔布里斯并不是说期待着葛城小姐，或说葛城上校，的到来。她的军衔总给他不祥的预感。

但是！

她一定会有ATF，所以她就不需要这么害怕他了，对吧？那些不害怕他的李林大多数都成了他的朋友，因此或许比起其他那些吓坏了的李林，她会稍微友好一些？

他希望SEELE在美里受第二次冲击的影响获得驾驶EVA的资质后没有掠走她的母亲。塔布里斯已经感受到了与亚当融合的冲动，即使为了人类他压抑住了这种渴望。由此推算，孤独的人类对于父母的依赖一定更加强烈。

对面的李林似乎短时间内无法下决心，特别因为塔布里斯又让他想到了别的东西。联合国将想要知道他是如何获得EVA到达的信息的，尽管那其实一点也不难。大量的电缆和各种器材被运进山脚下的基地：塔布里斯可以在高处用肉眼直接观察到。他们试图隐藏那台运送EVA的飞机，但似乎李林还不知道该如何瞒过塔布里斯。但现在，他仅仅为一件事而兴奋：EVA就要来了！它可有着跟他一样的ATF！虽然其他使徒也有，但是他自苏醒以来就未曾感受到他们的存在。或许他不该让这个李林知道自己已经知情了，但是他可能会联想到间谍之类的。塔布里斯肯定不想李林找到瞒过他的方法，因为那样的话就会有人被杀害了。

既然那个李林还在沉思，塔布里斯跳到一块大石头上面放下他的木棍，然后飞起来以寻找更多的木棍和圆木。

"你要去哪里？"李林质问道。

"生火。这里的李林能暖一些，而且如果你不打算自己回去，下面的李林也能注意到这里，然后赶过来帮你搬人。"塔布里斯低低地哼唱着。他得找些有用的事情做，那可比试图和根本不愿意听他说话的李林做朋友要好多了。

尽管永恒的夏日意味着悬崖上那些树木和灌木长得更高了，可是大多数的枯木都在下面，特别是热量多得不适合某些树木或植物生长的地方。他抬起一个树干，把它搬到火旁，在石头上劈成合适的大小，收集起锯末。去年他才跟李林学会了生火，那可真有趣。不过他有时也不会采取李林的方式点火：他用自己的灵魂之光点燃木屑。

他集中精力，先令它稍稍灼热，再制造一个强度足够的表面以聚集光线：曾有一个科学家用一个放大镜向他示范过。这是个不错的练习，因为扭曲光线和其他的粒子需要更强的A. ，同时还需要考虑角度的问题。比起其他练习，他喜欢这个得多，因为他可以制造火焰，而火焰很美。

他的监护人们已经明白，尽管塔布里斯喜欢阅读和学习新知识，特别是李林的文化，他却并不对自己的A. 着迷。它不过是自己的灵魂之光，自己的一部分，所以他从不像周围的人一样对它感到新奇和激动。最初，当他不做练习时，监护人们总得碰上麻烦，但他直接告诉劳伦斯他不过是跳过那些无用的练习，以及他很喜欢照顾他的那些人。他不会让别人在补完之前杀了他，但他也绝不会终日无所事事：尽管这也不是他们的错。

劳伦斯并不算什么和蔼可亲的李林，但他比大多数其他李林都聪明。因此他会让自由天使坐在自己的膝盖上，轻轻拍打他的头，并一起想办法让练习变得有趣一些。他会让塔布里斯的看护者对他更坦诚一些：他们却希望确保他会尽全力保证自己的安全，但至少李林告诉他了，这样塔布里斯就知道怎么安慰他们了。

做完这些之后，塔布里斯把修道院中所有的蜡烛和火炉都点燃。这很有趣，而且还能让其他李林自动离开。

他的教师们一直希望某一天他会愿意主动战斗，但这其实不是什么战斗。尽管他的对手如此执着地一次次尝试，塔布里斯还是能轻易阻止他们。他考虑过下一次要不要假装自己被打倒了，但如果他们发现了，那不是更糟？联合国的士兵总是说他们憎恶被怜悯的感觉，特别当那来自一个长得跟小孩一样的敌人。

"再见！"当火焰平稳地燃烧起来时，塔布里斯拿起一些木头，转身离开。


End file.
